Return to the west lands
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "Return of a long lost kingdom" if you haven't read it then you should before you read this one. Inuyasha and his gang are on the move to the west lands, How will Kagome and her new family defend their home from the impending threat? Read to find out. Disclaimer at the end, rated T to be safe.


Return To The West Lands

It had been several weeks since Kagome had finally returned to the West lands where her mate, Sesshomaru, had welcomed her with open arms. At present the two new ladies of the west were sitting in the throne room gossiping and giggling when Kagome suddenly stopped. She whipped her head around to see if there was someone behind her and then she giggled. "Your going to need to be quieter than that Sesshomaru, if you want to sneak up on me." Just as Sango was about to comment that there was no one there when Sesshomaru walked out into the open from his hiding place behind the door to the throne room. He had a small smile on his face and even after a month it was still odd to Sango to see him with a smile.

It had been very peaceful in the west over the last few weeks and despite all that had happened Kagome was finally at peace with what had happened in her past. Sesshomaru walked up to her and hugged her from behind and kissing her cheek softly. "I thought I would find you here if you were not with your parents." Kagome smiled and turned to him a look of determination in her eyes as she was about to confront him about something. Sango got up and left the room seeing the look in Kagome's eyes, so with a muttered excuse she left hurriedly.

She looked in his eyes searching for something important and then she pulled out of his grasp and looked at the ground. "Do you, your family, and the rest of the guards and citizens, look at me with less honour and as lesser because I have yet to bear you a son?" Sesshomaru looked at her in shock and pulled her face to look into his eyes a horrified look on his face. "What, or who gave you that idea it is absolutely ridiculous. For one my family loves you as there own and would never have it any other way, two the citizens respect you and follow you because you heal them and care about them, further the royal guard only want to protect you and the rest of the west. As for me, I am still very young as are you and above all you and I have only just been reunited. You have been through a lot in the weeks and with the threat of Inuyasha and your sister I would feel horrible bringing a child into this world with that." He paused and looked at his mate with a truthful look in his eyes.

"So my Kagome no I do not look down on you nor do any of the other groups that you have mentioned. I would like to know where you got such a foolish notion." Kagome looked at him with happy tear filled eyes and smiled. "It was nothing really and thank you I love you so much I was just worried I guess. You know I guess they just got to me while they were talking behind my back." Sesshomaru looked at her worried because Kagome never dodged the question like she was right now so he was not ok with that and as he looked closer at hr she looked frightened. "Kagome my love who has threatened you and scared you. I want to know so that I can help you because I love you." Kagome sighed and looked at him slightly frightened.

"I am sorry I didn't just tell you but they said that they would turn you all against me. You see I was walking through the armoury and heard a few of the maids talking. They said that as the oldest lady of the lands and being the mate of the next in line I should have bared you two or three children by now. They then said that if I didn't start to have babies soon you and the rest of the family would be disgraced by me and that you would have no choice but to leave me. So then I was going to leave and discuss it with you but they caught me as I was trying to leave. So they told me that if I told you about it they would burn down the shrine where I can talk to my parents." She began to cry and he held her and looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but truth and fear.

He called his parents and siblings to the room that second and they all came in looking shocked to see Kagome so upset. They automatically started to ask questions but Sesshomaru who looked pissed as it was quieted them in seconds with a hard glare. "If you would all be quiet then I will explain to you why she is upset." They all looked at him and stayed quiet. "Some of the maids threatened my mate and have told her that she is dishonouring me me and our family because to this moment she still has yet to bear me a child." The anger in the rest of the people around the couple was potent and strong as they looked at the couple.

The royals stormed the castle, except for Sesshomaru and Kagome that is, looking for the maids that had said those things to Kagome. When they were found they were not to be killed, at Kagome's request, but they would instead be banished from the west lands. As they were found Inutaisho threw down his ruling and the two women were escorted to the edge of the west lands by Bankotsu and Sango. Jen went back to the throne room to inform them that the maids had been found and that they had been escorted out of the lands.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome softly before leading her into the courtyard and twirling her around, like there was a symphony of music playing, when in reality there was none being played aloud. As the wind picked up he spun her and then puled her as close as possible and kissed her as they swayed, he pulled away seconds later but maintained the close grip. "You must be curious as to my sudden dancing, it is simply that the music in my heart, upon seeing you, became to much to ignore my fair lady." Kagome giggled and continued to follow his lead as he twirled her around and around.

The days passed peacefully for several days without many problems for a festival was on the horizon for the west. Kagome couldn't stop her smiles as she walked through the village, it was far more lively then usual. For you see the festival of the West was in four days and all of the people of the west lands were very excited for it this year, it would be the first time in almost a a hundred years that the royal family would be whole. Kagome was especially happy because her parents first met at this festival and they first became friends with Sesshomaru's parents at this festival as well. So she waved to every citizen and visitor that she saw, with a bright smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, then she skipped back to the castle so that she could surprise a demoness she called mother.

Sesshomaru was looking everywhere for Kagome, she had been gone from their chambers when he awoke, but just as he had tracked her scent to the kitchen, Sango and Rin grabbed him and pulled him away from the castle. He ran back as soon as he had finally freed himself from the grip of the many fan girls that Sango and Rin had dumped on him before running back to help Kagome. He walked into the throne room just in time to see Kagome give his mother an amazing present, Kagome had made the tea that Jen's mother had always made at this time of year. Jen smiled as she tried it and then with a tear in her eye she hugged Kagome with all her might let her tears fall.

"How on earth did you learn how to make this? She refused to let anyone know the recipe I was missing her how did you know?" Kagome pulled back slightly and smiled at her knowing that she was still confused. "I will show you, the tea was only part of your present, the other is what I need to show you. So please my lady if you would follow me." Very curious she nodded and followed her happily out to the shrine and inside. "The love you feel for your mother and the regret you have harboured over her death for the last hundred years have allowed you to summon her to this shrine as well. So now you can talk to her whenever you need to." Kagome then excused herself leaving Jen with her mother so that they could talk in private.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the castle door a smile on his face and he enveloped her in a hug. "You were not at my side as I awoke this morning I was concerned about your safety." Kagome giggled until a gust of wind blew across the courtyard and then she stiffened. Sesshomaru was getting exceedingly confused and turned her to face him. "What is it Kagome is everything ok?" She shook her head no and turned fully to face him eyes piercing and truth filled. "I felt Kikyo's aura on the wind, she and the other three will be here three and a half days. I know she will be coming to attack me so therefore I feel the need to meet them on the road, that will keep the village and west lands safe as I battle." Sesshomaru avidly refused that by pulling her close, possessively. "No, I will not allow you to go off on your own to battle her on your own."

Sesshomaru paused and pulled away to be able to look into her eyes, they were glowing with truth. "I love you and I refuse to allow you go off there to face her, I want to be there and I know my family will as well. It is completely illogical for you to think that I would allow you to go anywhere without me, considering how long it took me to get you beck." Kagome smiled and looked to him not really knowing what to say because she had thought she would have more time before needing to fight her sister. As they reenter the castle they went off to find Inutaisho to inform him of their plans to leave so that they would encounter the enemies outside of the west lands.

They found him in the dojo and despite their attempts to dissuade him, he wanted them to stay and have the fight in the pavilion in front of the citizens so that they can see the might of the lady of the west. So it was set inn two and a half days they would both have to fight to the death against their siblings.

The first day before their arrival was spent preparing the citizens for the duels, informing them and offering them ways they may protect their families. Despite the concern over their own safety, the citizens were very excited to watch the battle and hoped to see Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru emerge victorious. On the day before Inuyasha and his crew arrived Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the whole day together refusing to spend even a second apart, as the threat of one of them dying the next day was terrifyingly real.

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived at the castle of the west lands in the early afternoon the next day, Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kikyo happily. "We have arrived my dear, now we can take this kingdom and you may get revenge on your sister." Kikyo nodded and they entered the castle, hoping they would find Kagome alone so that they could kill her quickly. But to their displeasure they went through the wrong door and ended up in the throne room, where the royal family was waiting for them.

"I see you have arrived, Inuyasha. We are having a festival over the next two days, so as an opening ceremony of sorts, you will fight Sesshomaru and Kikyo will fight Kagome. Then after the battles we will hold a feast to celebrate the festival finally starting." Inutaisho was looking at the two people in front of him with a serious look in his eyes. Inuyasha smiled and nodded turning to Kikyo and then turned to the royals again. "I agree this is a great idea, I would love the chance to defeat and rid the earth of Sesshomaru in front of the whole of the west lands." Kikyo nodded in agreement smiling at her sister, then turned and kissed Inuyasha thinking it would kill Kagome because she thought Kagome still loved him.

Inutaisho motioned for them all to follow him to the arena, where all the citizens had come out to watch the fight. Kagome moved to the stands with the other members of the royal family so that she could watch the love of her life fight for his life and not miss a second. Sango went and sat down beside Kagome and took her hand and squeezed it, in the hopes of reassuring her friend that Sesshomaru was going to be fine. But even with that reassurance and comfort, the fears of loosing Sesshomaru were far to much. Kagome looked down at the arena floor, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were about to start fighting and blew Sesshomaru a kiss as he looked her way, praying that he would come out of this unharmed.

Sesshomaru smile slightly as he saw Kagome blow him a kiss from the stands, at that moment he silently vowed to do everything in his power to stay alive, if not for him then for her. Inuyasha charged first, hopping to get the advantage of attacking first but he didn't. The fight was even for the first half it had been a while since the brothers had last fought, so Sesshomaru was just getting used to how his little brother fought. But after a few minutes Sesshomaru was finished warming up and gained the upper hand over Inuyasha. "Give up Inuyasha, I will destroy you to protect my family and love." The half demon snorted and lunged left to attempt to finish the fight once and for all, but he missed.

Sesshomaru stabbed forward confidently and it struck Inuyasha in the chest and he fell to the ground, Sesshomaru didn't even give him a second look before turning to the stands and running to get to Kagome. Kagome smiled in utter relief as she saw her mate safe, unharmed, and best of all alive, as he got to her side she kissed him passionately. "I should fight to the death more often in front of you." His lips twisted into a breathtaking smile and he leaned down to kiss her again, but pulled away quickly. "You know how much I love you Kagome, and how much I love kissing you, but you also have a fight you must attend to. Good luck, and you better not die on me, my sweet Kagome." The girl in question smiled at him and then left to go and fight her sister to the death a plan to not die in mind and a clear, focused mind.

Kagome drew her sword as she got to the centre of the arena, she then looked to her sister and glared at her angrily. "You disgraced our family, murdered our parents, and you have tormented me for years. I will now avenge my parents and bring honour back to my family by killing you to prevent you from dishonouring the west lands or Sesshomaru's family anymore then you have by your mere presence existing in this world." Her words dripped with hatred and Kikyo looked at her in shock and anger, not having expected Kagome to be composed and calm. "You are foolish little sister, I will destroy you for those words I have never in my life dishonoured anyone. I am the better priestess, I am the better princess, and I am more then anything better then you." After that, Kikyo charged forward, her attacks were not well timed and desperate.

Kagome was holding a strong advantage over Kikyo, seeing through her every attack, until Kikyo use forbidden dark magic and gained the upper hand. She struck Kagome with an evil spell that brought Kagome to her knees in pain. Kagome's breathing was shallow and she immediately paled, Sesshomaru was on the verge of running down there and ripping the vile dark miko to pieces, but knew that he couldn't. Inutaisho gasped as he saw the marks on her face and she looked up at her sister, if she got up to fight she would die. Sesshomaru seemed to know this as he looked on the verge of tears as he watched her slowly and painfully stand and face her sister.

Kagome's face was ghostly pale and there were red marks cracked into her face, she looked weak and like every movement hurt to the highest degree. And despite all that she stood up and her sister was too shocked to say anything, or move. "People of the west lands." Her voice shook with weakness but was firm and strong at the same time. "I am one of your ladies and I promised to protect you, one and all. My sister has brought pain and suffering to the my family and to all friends of my family. I swore when I returned to this place that as one of the rulers of this kingdom I would sacrifice for you all to keep you living in happiness and peace. So dearest people of the west, I now tell you that there is a great chance I will not survive this battle. But I will fight until I know that my sister will be joining me so that she can never disturb the peace in our land again." With that she rose her sword, using a fair amount of energy, and pointed it at her sister.

The crowd was silent and as Kagome was about to launch her attack, she looked to her mate and blew him a kiss. Then it happened too fast to stop in any way. Kagome ran forward and rammed her sword right through Kikyo, and using all her strength she ripped the sword up, literally cutting her in half. As Kikyo died the spell broke and Kagome fell forward all the strength leaving her body. You see the spell takes almost all the strength and vitality, but if not called off by the caster then the remaining strength will leave the body and they will die shortly after. Sesshomaru ran to the centre of the ring because of the fight was officially over and his mate was dying. He fell to his knees behind her and pulled her head into his lap, tears in his eyes, he was loosing her. Once she was settled she smiled weakly at him and reached one of her hands to touch his face softly.

He grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek, looking deep into her eyes trying desperately not to start sobbing. "Sessh, I'm sorry I won't last much longer. I love you so much, please don't despair once I'm gone, honour has been brought to your family and mine. I leave you now in a peaceful land where no one will dare to fight you and your families honour." Sesshomaru cried as he held her hand a little tighter, as the tears cascaded down his face. "No Kagome, don't leave me. I don't care about the honour, I don't want to be in this world if you are not at my side, not after I have worked so hard to get you back." She smiled up at him, and using the last of her strength, she leaned up and kissed him gently as her eyes slipped closed.

Sesshomaru kissed her back as he felt her weak lips against his own, he couldn't control the tears as he felt her lips leave his and her head fall back to his lap. She was gone cold and lifeless, the look in Sesshomaru's eyes matched the lifelessness as he looked at the only one to open his heart. Inutaisho ran to his son and didn't even move the boy, as he pulled out Tenseiga to kill the pal bearers of the underworld. He swung and killed them in one fail swoop, then looked happily at his son and smiled. "I would never let them take her my son." Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide and stared at his love as she opened her eyes slowly.

As she opened her eyes she heard her mate gasp and felt someone caress her face. Upon looking up at she saw his tears falling slowly down her mate's face. She weakly wiped the tears off hi face and smiled at him, but as she was about to speak, he placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "My father has saved you from death my Kagome. I have never in my life been so happy he owns the Tenseiga for today he has renewed my will to live and my happiness. I love you, you must be tired so now I will take you back to the palace so that you can rest and we can go on living in the peace we have created. Later that night Kagome and Sesshomaru joined the other royals for a feast in celebration of the start of the festival.

-Epilogue-

After a few more years of travelling and exploring Sango and Bankotsu decided to settle down and have some kids and are now happy with their son and two daughters. After those same few years Sesshomaru and Kagome spent some time creating a memorial to commemorate her father and the soldiers who died in the fire. After that, at the recommendation of Jen, they had a baby, a girl. So now as Sesshomaru stood on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the whole of the west lands, he smiled and glanced to the right. He smiled, because on his right stood Kagome, his mate, and his lovely daughter, who was now two, were standing at his side smiling as well and watching the sunset together. In that moment Sesshomaru knew it would all be ok and that his family and friends would all be happy and safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all the characters and rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
